I Still Remember
by Youhavesuchprettywords
Summary: Sequel to YSHAMFI. Kurt and Blaine are together in New York, and looking to start a new life together. But before they can, their love is challenged again and they find themselves fighting for their relationship once more.


**A/N: I'm back, darlings. And so are the boys, because they purely refused to stay gone. Anyway, I ramble at the bottom. Count this as what was the smutty epilogue I promised, only tacked to the start of this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One - This is Where I Heal My Hurts<strong>

The afternoon sun poured in through the window in perfect golden streaks, warming Kurt where he lay on the wooden floorboards.

"Kurt, babe, what are you doing?"

Blaine walked back into the room and saw his boyfriend sprawled out on the floor of their brand new apartment, cleaning products resting next to him as a reminder of how he spent the day.

"'m sleepin'," Kurt mumbled, his voice muffled by where he had his head pillowed on his arm. He lay face down on the freshly cleaned and polished board, his tatty renovating shirt bunched up around his waist.

Blaine chuckled and switched the stereo back on and picked his way across the furniture in the room to Kurt and promptly straddled him.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Rewarding you for your hard work. Now shush and just relax." Blaine begun to softly massage his boyfriend's shoulders, stiff from a day of lifting and stretching and bending. His hands slid slowly underneath Kurt's shirt, revelling in the soft and perfect skin as he unconsciously found all the knots and tense muscles in Kurt's back.

Beneath him, Kurt began to writhe lightly as Blaine's hands mapped his body like it was his own, sensing where it hurt before Kurt even knew it did. He moaned as a particularly tough knot was coaxed out, relief flooding his body in slight waves of pleasure.

Blaine listened to this with a slightly satisfied smirk on his face. Even after a year of thoroughly exploring each other's bodies, it never ceased to amaze him how easy he could play Kurt, transforming him from a tired and stiff mass of sore muscles, to a body comprised entirely of pliant limbs and soft sighs. He loved that he knew him so well, that he alone had the power to do this to him.

He tapped quickly on Kurt's shoulder blades as he tugged his shirt up; using the brief second Kurt pulled his body off the floor to pull it off completely and threw it into a corner when undoubtedly it mingled with a rag of some sort. His canvas completely clear now, Blaine resumed his work, his goal no longer pain relief and relaxation. No, now was all about waking Kurt back up, setting every cell tingling and yearning as he teased him to frustration.

It was only fair, considering he had suffered through a day of Kurt prancing around their apartment in a too tight shirt that inexplicably still hung off one perfect shoulder. Not to mention the way his ass looked in his sweat pants and the fact that he knew it and had begun climbing up ladders for no reason at all.

His fingers skittered across skin, leaving a teasing pattern that he knew sent chills down Kurt's spines. Moans soon turned into soft whimpers, as the caresses of Blaine's fingers left goosebumps in their wake, tuning Kurt's body to gasp the slightest touch. Blaine softly let one hand trace circles between his shoulder blades as a distraction while he crept his other hand underneath the waist band of Kurt's sweatpants, stroking at the skin there. Kurt arched up underneath him, pushing back into his hand needily.

"Please, Blaine."

Blaine chuckled and obligingly slid Kurt's pants and underwear off him, leaving his skin bare against the golden wood, a contrast that Blaine found quite beautiful. His fingers traced softly over the globes of Kurt's ass, mapping every inch of the skin he adored so much.

"What do you want?" Blaine asked, peppering kisses across his shoulder and down his back.

"wanyoufuckme," Kurt mumbled in response.

"What was that?"

Kurt pulled his head up from the floor and spoke clearly, "I want you to fuck me."

He smiled at him. "Turn over then, and wait for me."

Blaine headed towards the door, where he'd dumped the essentials they needed if they decided to spend the night here. Sleeping on a ratty mattress on the ground, surrounded by the smell of the various cleaning products didn't sound too appealing. But fucking his beautiful boyfriend on the sun dappled floor while the sensual beats of his favourite album washed over him? That was a much better plan.

Grabbing the lube and condoms, he walked back into the main room, and stared at Kurt. He still hadn't, and probably never would, get over exactly how beautiful he was, all long limbs and skin brushed with the golden sunlight. He was perfection, all the greatest things in the world coalesced into a man who casually propped himself up on an elbow and regarded Blaine with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

"Shush," Blaine began as he moved back in front of him, "You distracted me with your beauty. That's not fair." He kissed him sweetly, pushing him back down as he moved his body over to rest lightly on him.

He kissed down his neck, over his collarbones, down his chest. Blaine never spent too long in one place, especially on the spots he knew drove Kurt mad. Instead he lavished attention on the forgotten skin; the inside of his elbows, his ribs, wrists, calves, heels. Soft sighs fell from Kurt's lips in an endless torrent, ones that spoke only of "yes", "more" and "I'm so happy."

Blaine's lips finally met Kurt's flushed cock, kissing the head briefly and smirking as Kurt's entire body twitched towards him after too long of teasing touches.

"Okay, okay," he soothed as he stroked Kurt's thighs open, answering his unspoken complaint, his demand to _stop fucking around and just fuck me already_.

He popped the cap of lube open with one hand as he pressed one final kiss to the inside of Kurt's thigh. Within minutes he had the lube warmed up and was tracing one slick finger around Kurt's entrance. He pushed it in quickly, feeding on the needy whine that Kurt responded with.

"Blaine. More. Please."

Blaine chuckled in response as he slid his finger in lesuirely. "Just relax, babe. There's no rush. We have all the time in the world."

And there was. They had forever, and Blaine intended to take every single second of their lives together slowly and draw them out. To make up for all the lost time, maybe, or to stretch every moment out until they were bursting with pleasure. It didn't matter why he did it, but he indulged in it now. He worked Kurt over slowly, stretching him carefully and thoroughly, in no hurry at all. He moved his fingers away when Kurt tried to rock down on them, firmly denying any further contact until Blaine decided he was ready.

"Blaine, please. Please please please."

Blaine shushed him and withdrew his fingers promptly. Carefully, slowly, he opened the condom and rolled it on himself, and eased himself fully into Kurt.

The moaned in unison as he bottomed out and then stilled. Blaine closed his eyes, focusing on nothing but the warm tightness of Kurt. He very rarely got to do this, see Kurt so vulnerable and wanting. It had taken months for Kurt to trust him enough to top, and since then, it had still been a rare occasion. Blaine loved every single aspect of their sex life, but there was nothing he loved more than being inside Kurt, being able to set him on fire and watch him burn from the inside out. All because of him. And only ever him.

He slowly opened his eyes and locked them with Kurt's. Bending over him, he brushed a soft kiss to Kurt's lips, and murmured, "I love you."

Kurt's answering "I love you too" quickly became a moan as Blaine began moving again, pushing in deep, slow thrusts.

Time stretched without meaning between them, captured between their sweaty slippery bodies and their clasped hands. It's seemed like they are together forever, softly moving and strangely silent. It wasn't about coming, about racing to the finish. It's about staying together in the most pure of ways for as long as they can. They never got the chance to do this, and there in their new apartment, where they planned to start the rest of their lives together, they were finally given the time. To take as long as they please.

They couldn't tell you how long it remained slow and steady and luxurious. It could have been half an hour; it could have been days. But suddenly Kurt's thighs fell open a little wider, and the thrusts came a little quicker and the tension and the heat started to roll like water on the boil.

They began to move together quicker, racing now, the sound of skin slapping softly mingling in the beats of the CD. It's hot and wet and perfect and it's moved firmly back into the territory of _fucking_, Blaine's thrusts beginning to shove Kurt hard against the floor. Kurt's fingers began to grasp at Blaine's ass, urging him to go faster, to go harder, to make them both come.

"Yes."

"Please."

"Oh god."

"Moremoremore."

"Kurt."

"Fuck."

"More."

"Close."

Words tumbled from their lips, meaningless and unconscious, their bodies racing faster and faster.

Then they broke, bursting through the barrier that held oblivion at bay, Blaine falling first and taking Kurt with him.

When they finally come back to themselves, time is flowing normally again. They breathe in unison, grinning and thrumming with energy.

"My toes are still tingling," Kurt muses.

"I can't feel the insides of my elbows," Blaine answers. "I think we did a pretty effective job of christening the place."

Kurt laughs and presses a kiss to Blaine's eyelid.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p><strong>I can't promise that this will be any happier than it's predecessor. I apologise for that.<strong>

**The title is from "God is a DJ" by Faithless, but the album I imagine them having sex to is "Love Sensuality Devotion" by Enigma. Substitute whatever you want in there though  
><strong>


End file.
